River Pool
by Eldrazisuperstar
Summary: You're absolutely sure that you're going to die. Rain x Reader


You knew that you probably weren't going to make it. The emperor had sent his four best fighters against you and it was a miracle you were still breathing at all. You had been shot, stabbed, and almost had your soul ripped out and if it wasn't for the river you had fallen into at the last second, you would have died right there.

It had carried you to a shallow pool near a bank further down. The people who were after you weren't chasing you anymore, but they didn't need to. With your injuries you would die pretty soon anyway. There was no one around to help you. The only company you had was the stars and the moon as you faced them turned upward and your body floating in the cool gentle water.

If you were going to die you thought, at least you could die peacefully while the water held you up in the gentle embrace of the beautiful starlit night. You closed your eyes and smiled. Hopefully you could rest now and keep them closed.

A voice pulled you out of your thoughts. The voice sounded slightly irritated. "I was going to drink from here."

You opened your eyes. You could make out a faint figure in the light standing next to the pool, but you couldn't make out their features.

"Well it's not like I wanted to die tonight either. I guess neither of us is gonna get what they want."

The figure stepped closer. "I didn't realize that the body floating here was still alive."

You laughed darkly. "Not for long. If you want to see me dead you just need to come back in a minute or two. Made the mistake of insulting the emperor to his face and calling him a fraud. I don't think he liked it."

That earned a small laugh from the figure. "I would have liked to see that. In fact, it would be entertaining to give you the chance to do it again."

You were about to ask them how when you felt the water around you rise up into the air. You must have been bleeding out harder than you thought to be imagining something like this.

"I can find another place to get drinking water from easily around here. I don't think I can find someone courageous enough to face the emperor alone in any other bodies of water."

The bubble melted right next to then and you felt yourself land in their arms. They were warm and pleasant and a nice break from being in the cold pool. "I am Rain, prince of Edenia and I could use someone to help me since I am out of allies at the moment and I find you amusing."

You chuckled as he started walking off with you. "Sure. It's better than waiting around here to bleed out."

It had been a few weeks since you had been found by the water prince now. He seemed to be surprised at just how many of your injuries had just barely missed your vital organs, but you explained to him that you were a decent fighter yourself and probably gave your attackers some injuries themselves even though there were 4 of them.

As time went on, the two of you started to grow close. Even when you met up with Rain's friend Tanya and a few of your own friends, you and Rain still spent a lot of time together. You seemed to get each other and have a special kind of understanding and even though you both had an eye for power, neither of you seemed to mind including the other in your plans to obtain it.

You were relaxing one day and leaning back in the spring that Rain had found. You both had your light undergarments on in the water but aside from that nothing else. Neither of you seemed to mind the lack of clothes. It was for comfort. Rain could just pull the water out later and dry them quickly anyway.

"So when you take the thrown again what's the first thing you're gonna do?" You mused. This was a question you asked him a lot. You got a different answer every time.

"Pick a person to rule by my side. I have a right to the thrown, but I would need someone there to keep me company and give me advice."

You shrugged. "That's what I would do too. Being in charge without any help wouldn't be possible. Even for a demigod." You smirked at him and you felt the water splash you in response.

"I'm being serious this time _. I would need someone to be what a queen is to a king or a queen is to a king. It's not something that I would need to have because I'm weak, but something that would help me and make it more enjoyable."

You raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him in the water. "So you have someone in mind then?"

He moved closer and whispered under his breath. "You."

You blushed and were about to say something back before he closed the distance between you and kissed you. You didn't know how to react to it. It was deep and possessive, but not particularly rough. You shrugged and put your arms around his neck, kissing him back.

When you pulled away you slid closer to lean against him. "I accept."


End file.
